The Return
by Ash Ninja
Summary: Superboy wakes up and gets ready for the day but realizes he's missing one important thing. Companion/squeal to The Shirt. Beta-ed.


**I don't own Young Justice.**

**

* * *

**

**The Return**

Superboy, sat up with sleep-flushed eyes and heavy grogginess. The clone rubbed the side of his face as he got out of bed and stiffly made his way into the enormous bathroom that he shared with his teammates. The large, Jacuzzi-style tub was black marble as was the shower on the opposite of it and the shelves on each side held vanilla scented candles (A request from Miss Martian) and an assortment of soaps and other necessities. The floor was white tile, and the counter was more black marble, covered with a scattering of objects, from a hairbrush and rack of toothbrushes to a shaving razor. Superboy yawned, extending his arms out to stretch out his coiled muscles and then hopped into the shower.

After washing, Superboy stepped out of the shower and snatched two fresh towels from one of the shelves and wrapped one around his waist and used the other to dry his hair off as he walked out of the now steam filled room.

"Jeez, Suppey, save us some hot water too!" Wally West said, with a pout. Superboy paused, hooking the towel around his neck and turned toward the redhead with darkening eyes. Immediately the speedster stepped off. "Er-Er, never mind, hope you had a good time!"

With a smirk the clone sauntered off casually back to his room, it slid shut behind him, locking it close. Quickly Superboy dressed in his regular attire, jeans, naturally nappy hair, red high-top sneakers...but one piece was missing. Then it hit him.

His tee-shirt.

Superboy's signature black tee-shirt with the red Superman symbol on the front was missing from where he usually kept it. The first drawer of his dresser with all of his other shirts and various clothing. Since the clone now preferred to sleep in his patched up cloning chamber suit. Strangely it was the only black tee-shirt he had, of course he was planning to get more but since the last incident he had with a cashier at Wal-Mart (the only store he knew that sold his shirts) well he could never go back to that certain store again. Slightly panicked, Superboy grabbed a white tank top, slipping it over his head as he made a turn towards the door.

He bustled out into the hallway to see Dick and Kaldur still standing in line for the bathroom with restless looks on their faces. Feeling sympathy for them, the clone stopped in his rampage and kicked open the bathroom door to reveal Wally in Barney boxers and tank top, peering into the mirror while trying to pop a zit on his chin.

"Hey! Not cool!" Wally squeaked, diving for his costume on the floor.

"Ew, man that's nasty!" Dick snickered.

"I did not need to see that this early..." The merman mumbled, turning away.

Superboy shrugged. "Your welcome." And hurried on to the training room. In his haste he almost knocked Black Canary as he flew past the training room. Superboy screeched to a halt and helped his mentor regain her balance.

"Hey, slow down! Gosh, the League doesn't pay me enough for this..." The blond grumbled.

"Where is Miss Martian?" He asked.

"In the kitchen, where else?"

"The library,"

"Don't get smart with me, boy!"

"...Alright...Thank you."

And then the female hero was left standing alone in the corridor. "Damn kids and their hormones."

By the time Superboy came to the kitchen Megan Morse was coming out of the kitchen...unfortunately they didn't see each other and the Boy of Steel collided with the alien, knocking her against the wall and him into the common room. Back she had hit the wall, Megan created a force field around herself to cushion the blow.

"Megan!" Superboy gaped, pushing the overturned couch off of him before jumping to his feet and running to aid his friend.

Miss Martian sighed, dropping the force field. "I'm alright, thanks."

The young man arched his brow, if she was alright then why is she still sitting on the floor? Megan looked up at Superboy hopefully.

"Could you...Could you help me up?" She reached her hands out.

"Oh, alright," Awkwardly Superboy stooped down, slipping his hands under Megan's much softer, delicate ones and hauled the girl to her feet. "You sure you are alright?"

Megan smiled. "Yes, if not my head would be stuck in the wall."

The corners of Superboy's mouth quirked up. "That is true." He then glanced at the kitchen. "Care to join me?"

"Sure,"

The two friend walked into the kitchen, Megan sat at the island while Superboy grabbed a bowl of cereal and spoon before joining her at the island. He was about to eat when he noticed the martian did not have her own breakfast to eat. Feeling rude, Superboy put his spoon down and turned toward Megan.

"Would you like something?"

"Huh? Oh! No, go ahead I already ate."

"Then why join me?" Superboy asked, resuming to eat his meal.

"I didn't want to be rude...and by looks of it you need the company." She gestured to Superboy's tank top. "Missing something?"

"If I remember correctly, you were the last to have it." The clone replied, glancing at her coolly.

"Oh!"

Now she remembered, the scene from last night, in the common room when Superboy chivalrously-more like forcefully let her borrow his shirt. A slight blush dusted over her features, the familiar scent of woodsmoke and sea salt air coming back to her like a memory. The same scent that clings to the soft, stretchable fabric of Superboy's prized shirt.

_If I may, can I have it back? I feel...nude without it, _The clone asked, intercepting the girl's thoughts.

Megan wasn't startled anymore when Superboy engaged her in their Mind Chat-room. _Of course you can, we can't have you feeling like this can we? It's in my room._

_Then let's go._

The Martian's eyes widen. What did he mean by 'go'? To her room? Alone? To answer her question Superboy was already placing his dishes into the into and waiting for her by the entryway.

_Shall we?_

_O-Of course._

Blushing, Miss Martian stood from the table and began leading the superhuman to the dormitory wing of the cave. They passed by the training room to see Black Canary sparring with Aqualad. Black Canary, who was holding the merman in a headlock, raised her brows at the duo as they passed by. Megan blushed harder when she read their mentor's thoughts.

"It's not what y-" Megan started but Superboy touched her shoulder gently.

"It's none of her business what we are doing," Superboy said bluntly and urged her to continue with a soft nudge. Megan was pretty sure now that her face was on fire.

Once they came to her door, Megan quickly turned back towards Superboy, trying to recompose herself. "I-It's a bit of a mess..." The boy just nodded her on. "Alright..."

She typed her pass-code in and ushered Superboy in, Taking a deep breath, she went in after him, the door sliding close shut behind her. She found the clone looking at her with a quizzical look.

"You call this a 'mess'?" He mumbled, taking in her neatly organized room, painted a deep purple with red spiraling markings on the walls and large curved picture windows with a perfect view of the ocean opposite of the doorway.

Okay, so she exaggerated a bit.

"W-Well...my dresser is a bit off centered." Megan shrugged, plopping down on her watched as Superboy walked over to her cream colored dresser and pick it up effortlessly. "What are you doing?"

Moving slightly to his left, he put the dresser back down. "There, it's perfect now."

"Oh...thanks."

He nodded, moving to stand in front of the picture window. Curiously, he reached over to the wall next to him and press the yellow button the control panel placed there. Slowly the windows opened up, the windowpanes moving outward, letting in the cool breeze. Superboy dropped his hand and balled his hands up at his sides, tilting his chin up, eyes closing.

Megan was silent for a moment, letting Superboy soak up as much peace as possible for the time being. She laid back against the soft pillows of her bed and looked up at the black painted ceiling. It held the holograph device that changed from the large scaled planets that adorned the ceiling to the constellations, shining bright above her.

"What are you think about?" Superboy asked, calling her back from her daydreaming.

"Read my mind," She replied.

"I'm tired."

The martian propped up on her elbow, cheek resting against her palm. A smile quirked up on her lips, Superboy was still facing the windows and with his eyes closed, she assumed.

"He's wrong,"

"Who?"

"Superman, Uncle M told me that Superman thought you weren't much like him. But he's wrong, the way your looking right now, shoulders coax, head high and all stoic looking with your hair in the breeze makes you look like him now more than ever. You are going to be able to live up to his image. Just give it time." She said.

The young man turned towards her, Miss Martian sat up.

The Boy of Steel was crying.

"What's wrong?" Megan stood from the bed and moved to stand in front of Superboy. "Did I say something wrong?" She looked down at his hands, they were trembling. She slipped her own over them. "Superboy, why are you sadden?"

"I...I don't know." He mumbled, "And it scares me!" That's when he began to cry hysterically, shaking all over, he dropped his head on her shoulder and his arms moving to wrap around Miss Martian's waist. Having no choice, the girl wrapped her arms around the boy's shoulders and began to tow him toward her bed, thankfully he followed. She sat down first, folding her knees beside her on the bed with Superboy still clinging to her as if she were his lifeline.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," The martian whispered, calmly stoking the nape of Superboy's neck. "It's okay, your not used to understanding your emotions yet, they take time too."

All she could do was comfort him, rubbing his back, running her hands through his hair and whispering useless words of comfort to the bawling alien. Though she didn't mind, in fact she felt content through all of this. Like she finally found her place here in Young Justice. Like she finally belonged somewhere.

After what it seemed like hours, Superboy's sobbing subsided, calming down and he pulled back, face flushed and nose slightly running. Megan reached over to her bedside table and plucked a few tissues from the Kleenex box placed there and handed them to the clone. He took them and silently thanked her. They sat in silence for a while, Superboy discarded the used tissues in the trashcan and moved to lay beside Megan on his side of the bed.

"Thank you." he whispered, softly.

"Your welcome." For the first Megan noticed how soft and childlike he looked when calm, innocent unlike his hard and gruff appearance to the rest of the team. He was so peaceful that she just want to touch him.

As if reading her mind, Superboy took the Martian's hand and placed it her fingers against his cheek.

_Explore, I'm not dangerous._

Megan blushed, _I never thought you were._

_Liar._

She rolled her eyes and began moving her fingers, the tips brushing softly over his smooth skinned forehead, pass the curves of his high cheekbones, across the strong line of his jaw and up to the silky dark tresses of his hair. He sighed contently when her fingertips ghosted over his narrow mouth yet pouty lips. Said lips pursued lightly against green digits. Megan jerked her hand away, cheeks blazing. Superboy's eyes flew open in question.

"What?"

"You...You...um..." He kissed her hand! Well, sort of. Megan stood up, walking over to her dresser, gripping the wood with both hands, trying to recompose herself. Slowly, she turned back to the alien sitting up in her bed with his upturned brows arched up.

"Come back," His voice low and raspy.

She shook her head, turning toward the dresser mirror, keeping her eyes downcast. Her hands released the dresser and began to paw through the first drawer until they found what she was looking for. Slowly Megan pulled the black shirt out. Superboy's prized possession, she turned back.

"Here, I-" She jumped, heartbeat accelerating. The clone was now standing inches from her, face to face, well, face to neck. His breath was warm against the top of her head, his body heating radiating off him like a human heater. Megan looked up at Superboy, up into his piercing gaze that saw straight through her soul.

Suddenly strong, warm hands took the garment from hers.

"Thank you," Not taking his gaze off of Megan, Superboy stepped back, removed his tank top, tossing it onto the bed and slipped his shirt on.

Megan twirled a strand of her hair around her finger, averting her eyes toward the window. "Your welcome."

Taking a step forward, Superboy's hand outstretched as if to touch Megan. The martian swallowed the dryness in her throat, her hand dropping to her side as she felt the scolding warmth of his flesh against her cheek. His fingers began to trace the outline of her face.

"I was lying, you know...About why I was...crying." He murmured.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to admit that maybe you were right...It will take time to adjust to using my feelings...and my birthright. I may not be a fully developed model but I am progressing." His fingers dipped down to Megan's green lips, full and plump, covered in red lipstick.

Megan's took in a sharp breath and closed her eyes, the feeling of Superboy's fingers pulsing against the curve her lips. The veins in his fingers. He was alive, he a living being, not a science experiment. Cadmus had made a person, a man, not a weapon.

"We should head to training...before they think I kidnapped you." Megan opened her eyes, their moment ruined. The clone stepped back, his face becoming gruff, impassive. His mask returning.

Megan sighed and nodded. "I suppose."

Superboy walked over to the door, sliding it open, Megan followed after him but paused and glanced back at her bed. Superboy hadn't retrieved his tank top.

"Hey, you forgot y-"

_No I didn't. _

She grinned. "Of course."

Two things happened right as the door opened. Superboy and Megan jumped back in surprise and Wally, Dick and Black Canary all fell face-first into Megan's room.

Wally looked up with a dopey grin. "Hey, how's it going?"

Megan watched uneasily as Superboy grabbed Wally by the front of his costume, lifting him to his feet...and setting him down. The martian exhaled.

"Next time you try to listen in," The clone said. "Plant a communication device on one of us, trust me you'll get more information that way." With that said he stepped over his other teammate and mentor and started off down the hall.

Dick blinked. "What just happened?"

"He finally had a breakthrough." Megan replied with pride.

Wally glanced at her with a bemuse look. "What are you? His therapist?"

"Oh yeah, his _personal _therapist!" Black Canary grinned.

Having read their thoughts, Megan blushed and ducked out of the room. Why couldn't she spent time alone with Superboy without getting questioned?

"Well it was worth a shot." she sighed, glancing back at her bed. Back at Superboy's tank top. "And maybe there's another on the way."

* * *

**Reviews are love.**


End file.
